


Strange Love - Extras

by arandomfan91



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfan91/pseuds/arandomfan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes and chapter re-writes from Strange Love, all told from Magnus' POV.</p><p>These extras are tied in with the fic Strange Love. You should read that story first before reading this! </p><p>These extras are best experienced if read in tandem with the chapters from Strange Love indicated in each chapter title, so that you have better context!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Love Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Strange Love all begin? How did Magnus find himself caught in the lie that Alexander Lightwood is his boyfriend?

“Go away, Chris, I’m busy,” Magnus sighed, not looking up from his designs as a shadow fell onto his sketchbook. He knew without looking up who would dare bother him while he was so obviously hard at work on a piece of genius. Alexander had worn this dark blue shirt the other day, and it made his blue eyes practically shine and his dark hair stand out even more and he’d basically looked like an angel and had served as inspiration for Magnus’ next clothing line. And he needed to get it down on paper while the vision was still fresh in his mind. Everyone else he worked with had learned early on not to disturb him while he was in the process of creating. Why couldn’t this guy figure it out?

“It’s Craig,” the annoying voice replied. Magnus rolled his eyes, still not looking up from his sketchbook. This kid was so annoying and far too short and blonde and was ruining his creativity and was… not Alec. He didn’t stand a chance in hell, so there was no point leading him on. And he was so determined to win Magnus’ affections, that Magnus knew even blinking at him would give him hope… poor kid.

“Ok, Charles. Run along now,” Magnus murmured, squinting at the page as he erased the sleeve of the dress shirt he was sketching- too many ruffles, not enough glitter, he decided.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to go out for a drink sometime,” Curtis, or whoever, asked.

“No thanks, Crepe,” Magnus said, still looking at his sketchbook as he penciled in his new ideas.

“But why not? It’s not like you have a boyfriend,” Craig argued, petulantly.

And there was an idea…

“I do, actually,” Magnus said, nonchalantly. What would a little white lie hurt? Especially if it would make Craig leave him alone and let him get back to work.

“Then why haven’t I heard of him until now?” Craig asked, still annoying persistent.

Magnus sighed and set down his pencil. He obviously wasn’t going to get any good work done while Craig was pestering him. Magnus rolled his eyes and finally turned to face Craig. “You have. His name is Alec. Now if you’ll leave me to get back to my work.”

“Alec?” Craig asked in surprise.

“Yes. Alec- surely you’ve heard me speak of him before.” Magnus knew that was at least true. It was pretty much common knowledge that he was in love with his best friend. He wasn’t subtle when he talked about Alec and all of his friend’s accomplishments and jokes and quirks and their adventures together… anyone with eyes could see his true feelings for Alec. Ragnor and Catarina had been teasing him about it for years. So if he was going to drop a believable name, there was only one person it could be. Alec.

“Right…” Craig murmured, then sighed and walked away. Magnus smiled to himself, pleased that his plan had worked. And now that he had taken care of Craig, he could finally finish this design. Their runway show was coming up in just a few weeks and he _had_ to get these designs finished so the production team could start creating them and fitting the material to their runway models, which he would obviously have to oversee every step of the way, while meeting with clients and working on even more new designs and attending work functions… there was just so much work to be done- he couldn’t afford any distractions.

Magnus was so caught up in his work that he didn’t notice the increasing stares and whispers directed at him as the news of his relationship spread. It was no secret that Magnus was in love with his best friend- anyone who had ever heard him talk about Alec knew. It was obvious in the way his eyes lit up and the affection in his voice when he spoke of his best friend. So needless to say, the news of his relationship with Alec was hot gossip.

About an hour later, Magnus was finally packing up his stuff, ready to call it a day. He had dinner plans with Alec to get to (he had dinner with Alec every night, but that didn’t mean he could miss it or be late). Dinner with Alec was the highlight of his day. He was stopped by a group of his co-workers on the way out, before he could make it to the door.

“Congrats, Magnus.”

“I’m happy for you, Magnus.”

“Is it true, Mr. Bane?!”

“We’re so proud of you, Magnus!”

Magnus’ confusion grew and grew as more people patted him on the back and shook his hand, congratulating him as he made his way past desks, slowly moving through the crowd toward the door.

Magnus’ brow furrowed and when he finally made it to the lobby, he opened his mouth to ask the receptionist just what the hell was going on, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

_So you finally grew a pair. Congrats on asking out Alec. –Ragnor_

_OMG OMG OMG MAGNUS! I’M FREAKING OUT! YOU AND ALEC! FINALLY! CAN I BE GODMOTHER TO YOUR CHILDREN? –Catarina_

_Does this mean I can stop listening to you whine about Alec all the time? –Raphael_

_OMG Magnus I am so excited! Call me when you’re off work! I want to hear all the details about you and Alec –Clary_

Magnus’ head was spinning. How… what… why… _Fuck_. Magnus was about to call Clary and ask her how she’d even heard the rumor, and quickly resolve this little mix-up. He couldn’t have his friends thinking he and Alec were together… god, that’d be embarrassing. But at that moment, he heard his name being called by the last person he wanted to see- his boss, Penelope.

“Magnus! Step into my office. Don’t think you’re leaving today without telling me all about this new beau of yours,” Penelope said, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“Penelope- there’s been a misunderstanding. I just said that to-” Magnus began as he followed Penelope into her office, but she cut him off the second her door shut.

“I am so pleased to see you following your heart. I worry about how hard you work, that you’re not taking time for your own personal interests,” Penelope said.

“Penelope, I’m finding balance just fine,” Magnus argued. “This is a mist-”

“And now that you’ve put your playboy ways behind… oh, you’ll make us look so good in the spotlight. Like Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka; happily settled and committed,” Penelope beamed. “Oh, I didn’t want to say anything before, but no one likes a player. But a man in love… the clients will eat that up.”

“Penelope, I-”

“You must bring your Alec along to the runway show. I’ll add him as your plus one to all the events we have coming up, as well. I’m sure he’s bound to be handsome- oh, the clients will just love him. And then they’ll love you. Which means they’ll love us!” Penelope exclaimed in excitement.

“But-”

“I won’t hold you hostage any longer. You go home to you beau,” Penelope said, opening her office door again in dismissal.

Magnus gaped back at Penelope in shock, shaking his head while he tried to figure out just what had happened. He stumbled out of her office and through the lobby, where the receptionist smiled and winked at him, and he received a few more pats on the back on his way to the elevator, then finally made his way outside.

It seemed that news of his relationship had well and truly spread, not just through the office, but through the whole company and among his friends. It was only a matter of time before Alec heard about it. Magnus couldn’t let that happen. He had to get to Alec first.

He would rush straight home and drag Alec to dinner. He would explain there. He would explain everything and set it all straight. He’d just tell everyone at work that he and Alec had broken up. And he’d explain to his friends how he only said he was dating Alec to get that creepy co-worker of his off his back. Yes, everything was going to be ok.

Except… everyone seemed to happy for him. And Craig would be right back on his case the second he found out that he and Alec were “over.” And Penelope had been so pleased with him, and what a relationship with Alec would mean for his image.

And a relationship with Alec… it was everything Magnus had ever dreamed of.

No. Bad Magnus. This was a horrible idea. This would end in disaster. Alec would figure him out and he would embarrass himself it would cause confusion and blurred lines and heartache… no. No no no.

But… being with Alec. Getting a taste at a relationship with the man of his dreams. Getting the chance to show Alec what an amazing boyfriend he could be… even if it was all pretend. God, that was too tempting to resist.

Could they even get away with that? Pretending to be in a relationship.

Yes, Magnus realized. Yes, they really could. Alec knew Magnus better than anyone else in the world… apart from realizing that Magnus was head over heels in love with him… for which Magnus was grateful Alec remained blind. And Magnus knew Alec, knew every quirk, weird character trait, understood every joke that no one else seemed to understand or find funny. He knew Alec. They could do this.

They could fool everyone. And they could be together, even if only for a little while. Even if it was all only pretend.

Magnus took a deep breath as he found himself out of Alec’s apartment door, the walk home flying by, Magnus was so deep in thought.

He had to make a decision. He either had to tell Alec what had happened and reassure him that he had a handle on it and was fixing it… or he could get Alec to play along.

Magnus took another deep breath, then nodded his head before opening the door to Alec’s apartment, his mind made up.


	2. Chapter 4: Missing Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of Strange Love- missing scene, from Magnus' POV. 
> 
> Magnus leaves the table at brunch for a minute to use the restroom, and is cornered by Max, while Alec remains at the table, completely unsuspecting of the conversation happening in the other room.
> 
> Plus, what was going through Magnus' head when he spent the night at Alec's after brunch with his family?

Maryse, Alec and Isabelle were still lovingly bickering back and forth when Magnus excused himself from the table to use the restroom. He smiled to himself as he made his way through the familiar halls- he had spent many vacations in this home during his college years. While Maryse wasn’t exactly the picture of motherly warmth, he had to commend her on taking Magnus into her home. Alec had apparently just dropped the word “orphan” to his mother during freshman year of college, and Magnus had spent every Christmas and Thanksgiving with them since (along with Jace- who was also labeled with the word “orphan.” Apparently, the Lightwoods were fond of strays). Alec’s siblings had been just as quick to “adopt” him into the family. Magnus loved this family dearly now, and he couldn’t imagine his life without them.

Magnus jumped when he opened the bathroom door after relieving himself to find Max standing right outside the door, arms crossed.

Magnus chuckled at himself for getting so startled, then raised an eyebrow at Max.

“I imagine you’re here to reiterate your earlier threat?” Magnus asked.

“We need to talk,” Max said, nodding his head.

Magnus could have easily pushed past Max- the little runt never did get the same growth spurt his older brother did. He was on the skinnier side, and about the same height as Isabelle now. But Magnus had enough respect for Max to stay put, cornered in the hallway, and hear Max out.

“Max, I promise I won’t break Alec’s heart. And if, somehow, I do, you’re more than welcome to beat me up,” Magnus said.

“No- not that,” Max said, shaking his head. "I mean, yeah, I'll beat you up if you hurt him. But..."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Max in confusion.

“I don’t want to beat you up. I just… you’re family. You know that right?” Max asked, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

Magnus’ eyes widened at Max’s words. He had always viewed Max and Isabelle like the siblings he never had, and he knew that they felt the same. But it still made his heart ache in the most wonderful way to hear the words out-loud.

“You’re always going to be family. No matter what. Even if you and Alec break up one day, which I don’t think you will because it’s obvious you’re meant to be together, but… I just wanted you to know that,” Max explained. “I know you love him, and you’re going to be good for him. And we love you, too. You're my second favorite brother.”

“Max,” Magnus choked out, reaching out his arms to tug Max into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Max mumbled awkwardly, squeezing Magnus quickly before pulling out of his grasp.

And with that, he turned and walked back into the dining room.

Magnus smiled to himself and wiped a stray tear away- he wasn’t crying, there was just something in his eye.

Alec glanced up at him as he re-entered the dining room, his eyes narrowing in concern as he noticed that something was different.

“You ok?” Alec whispered to Magnus as he sat back down next to him.

“I just really love your family,” Magnus shrugged.

“Your family, too,” Alec said, nonchalantly.

Magnus smiled at Alec and brushed a kiss to his temple, before turning to catch Max’s eye. They shared a knowing look, a look between brothers, and smiled at one another warmly. Yes, Magnus was right where he belonged.

 

* * *

 

“You want to crash here tonight?” Alec asked.

Magnus found it adorable that Alec still asked anymore. They had so many impromptu sleepovers that they had started leaving clothing at each other’s apartments, even though they lived next door to one another.

Honestly, Magnus slept much more soundly when Alec was in the bed with him- not that he would ever admit that to Alec. He would never turn down an offer to spend the night, though. He nodded his head and began unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed the t-shirt that Alec handed to him, smiling his thanks.

“I thought I was too much of a slob to live with?” Magnus teased, referring to their earlier conversation.

“It’s true and you know it.”

Magnus responded with a chuckle, his back still turned to Alec as they got dressed. He thought it was adorable how shy Alec was. He always became a blushing, stuttering mess anytime a guy was shirtless around him. Magnus should have known Alec was gay way before he came out… Alec was good at hiding his true feelings, though.

As Magnus was tugging on the t-shirt, he heard Alec leave the room, followed by the front door shutting a few moments later. Magnus smirked- he knew exactly where Alec was going. Alec was a sucker for his cat, and hated the idea of leaving Chairman Meow alone for the night. Sometimes, Magnus thought Alec loved Chairman Meow more than he did… no matter how impossible that thought seemed. Magnus quickly brought the collar of the t-shirt up to his nose, breathing in the familiar, warm scent of Alec. He closed his eyes and breathed Alec in, reveling in the familiarity of the scent- how it smelled like home. He smiled to himself, then made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Your obsession with my cat is getting a bit ridiculous,” Magnus commented from the bathroom when he heard Alec return. He turned away from the sink and smiled when he saw Chairman curled up in Alec’s arms, Alec nuzzling against Chairman’s face. Magnus bit back a smile when Chairman licked Alec’s nose, then rolled his eyes when Alec smirked smugly at him. The little shit…

“You’re just jealous that he loves me more.”

“That is a blatant lie!” Magnus argued, pointing his finger accusingly at Alec. “Which daddy do you love more, Chairman? Who feeds you? Who buys you embroidered cushions? Who took you in off the streets?

Magnus narrowed his eyes at them, putting on an act as Chairman snuggled even closer to Alec. It was hard not to crack and smile- the sight in front of him was adorable and Magnus’ heart was doing flips in his chest.

“You have betrayed me!” Magnus bellowed, smiling when Alec doubled over in laughter. God, he loved making Alec laugh. Magnus turned back to the sink and began washing his face, preparing for bed. Alec joined him a second later, after dropping Chairman Meow off in the bed, and began brushing his teeth.

“So what are we going to do about Jace?” Magnus asked, the worry returning to him.

“Whamdomnn? Wacawydoo?” Alec asked around his toothbrush.

“I mean, do you think he’ll tell Clary?” Magnus explained.

Alec spit his toothpaste into the sink and put away his toothbrush. “I don’t think so.”

Magnus followed Alec into the bedroom and crawled into bed next to him after Alec turned off the lights. Magnus snuggled up close to Alec, seeking his warmth and the security and familiarity of his body.

“He said he wouldn’t,” Alec continued. “But would it be so bad if he did? I feel bad lying to all of our friends.”

Magnus sighed and reached out in the dark to lay a hand on Alec’s arm, silently apologizing. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean for this to get so out of control.” It had started out as one, little white lie. A lie that was never supposed to go further than Craig. And now…Magnus had fucked everything up… again. Alec must be so exhausted of all of the crazy situations Magnus always got himself in… and he always seemed to drag Alec along too, even when he didn’t mean to. God, he was a terrible friend.

“I know,” Alec murmured, turning to face Magnus.

Magnus resisted the urge to bring his hand up and brush it against Alec’s cheek. The light from a streetlamp was shining in through the window, hitting Alec’s face just so… highlighting his cheekbones and casting shadows from his long eyelashes, which brushed his cheek every time he blinked. God, he was a gorgeous man. And Magnus was forcing him to lie to everyone… he was a horrible friend. He had no idea why Alec even put up with him sometimes.

“We can call it off if you want to,” Magnus offered, trying to make amends and give Alec a chance to back out.

Alec was silent for a few moments, seemingly thinking it over. Magnus held his breath, terrified of what his response would be.

“No,” Alec finally sighed. “You need this. If this makes you more appealing to clients and could help your career, then I’m in. Of course I’m in. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen our friends more excited about anything.”

“What’s up with that, anyway? I had no idea our friends wanted us together so much,” Magnus laughed.

“They are a bit… enthusiastic, aren’t they?” Alec agreed.

“It’s like they were expecting this. But that’s just ridiculous,” Magnus continued, lying through his teeth. “Like you and I… like we would… it’s… ridiculous.” Magnus lied, trying to save face and keep up the act. God, he hated lying to Alec. And he hated even more that Alec believed it.

“Yeah,” Alec mumbled. “Ridiculous.”

That tone… Alec had a tone. It was almost as if… but no. No way.

Magnus jolted up and leaned over Alec, observing his face. Looking for a sign. A clue. Anything that might lead him to believe that his feelings were returned.

“What’s wrong? You had a tone?” Magnus asked, quietly. He held his breath, hoping… god, hoping so much that Alec wanted this as much as he did.

And then he was let down… again. That’s what he got for letting himself hope.

“Nothing. I’m just tired. Go to sleep,” Alec replied, gently pushing Magnus off of him, then turning on his back, facing away from him.

Magnus blushed in the dark, embarrassed at his brash reaction. He knew it was crazy to pine after someone for so long, when it was so obvious that his feelings weren’t returned. Alec had never made a move. Alec had never shown any indication that he might return his feelings. And yet, Magnus always managed to get his hopes up, only to have his heart stomped on again and again.

Magnus sighed and turned on his back, staring out the window while his mind rushed with thoughts. He had thought when he asked Alec to be his boyfriend, that maybe this would bring them closer together. Maybe it would show Alec how good Magnus knew they could be together. Maybe Alec would start to view Magnus as more than just a friend. He had hoped, thought, maybe this would be the push he needed. Now, he just hoped that this wouldn’t tear them apart. He hoped that Alexander Lightwood wouldn’t break his heart.


	3. Chapter 6: Magnus POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going through Magnus' mind when he flirted with the waitress, Lindsay? Why would he do such a thing?!

Magnus wanted to drink.

He wanted to drink a lot. He wanted to drink enough to forget about Alec for a little while.

He was an idiot. What had he been thinking asking Alec to keep on pretending to be his boyfriend?

Actually, he knew what he had been thinking- he had been thinking how nice it was to finally be able to wrap his arm around Alec and have people think it meant more. It was nice pressing kisses to Alec’s cheek, and seeing people watch them and think what a cute couple they were and not have to correct them and say “we’re just friends.”

But he was being selfish. Alec hated pretending. Of course he did. Alec had always hated lying- he was one of the most honest people he knew. First, Alec had had to lie about his sexuality. And now, he was finally being honest and open with himself, and Magnus was forcing him to lie again- this time about their relationship.

And now Alec was getting tired of all the bullshit… those were his exact words. All of the lying and the pretending was bullshit, and it was all Magnus’ fault.

So tonight, he was going to give Alec a break. He was going to give _himself_ a break. He knew he was being selfish and inconsiderate and was dragging Alec along in his crazy plans, but he just couldn’t let him go yet. He wasn’t ready. But Alec was getting frustrated with him, so Magnus was going to let him be tonight- and he was going to drink until he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

Relief was easy enough to come by: three glasses of wine before leaving the house, and a pretty waitress. Yes, the alcohol and a pretty girl was exactly what he needed for momentary distraction. Distraction from what a selfish asshole he was. Distraction from his feelings for Alec. Distraction from the truth- that it was all a lie, it was pretend, and that’s all his relationship with Alec would ever be.

“Why, hello,” Magnus grinned, already feeling tipsy from the three glasses of wine he had sneaked before leaving his apartment, to meet up with Alec and Isabelle and her new girlfriend, Lydia. Magnus winked at the waitress, eyeing her cleavage. Yes, she would do just fine for distraction- she was as far from Alec as one could get. Short, blonde, female… she would be perfect.

“Hi there. I'm Lindsay and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you started with?” Lindsay asked.

“Martini for me,” Magnus ordered, ready to move on to hard liquor. He would need to be really drunk to go through with this- to leave Alec behind for the night and enjoy Lindsay.

Lindsay took everyone else’s orders, then winked at Magnus before walking away, a swing to her hips. Magnus grinned to himself, glad they were on the same page.

“Well, wasn’t that a lovely surprise,” Magnus stated, making sure Alec knew that he was free of him tonight. Alec had said he just wanted them to be friends tonight, so that’s what they would be. He would make sure Alec knew he was free to do whatever he wanted and flirt with whoever he wanted and date whoever he wanted, even if it wasn’t Magnus he wanted.

“So, tell me, how did you two meet? I want all the juicy details!” Magnus said, turning his attention to Lydia. He had almost forgotten the real reason they were there- he needed to get to know Isabelle’s new girlfriend!

“Not too juicy,” Alec pleaded.

“We met at self-defense class, actually,” Lydia explained. “Isabelle kicked some guy's ass on the first try and I just had to ask her out. I thought she was turning me down when she replied by telling me she had never dated a girl, but then she surprised me by saying yes.”

“I figured one little date couldn't hurt. Besides, why knock it if you haven't tried it?” Izzy added.

“What she didn't know was that she was the first girl I'd ever been out with, too. I was hung up on this guy for the longest time... I had never even considered dating a girl. But when I saw her slam that guy onto the ground, I thought she was the most bad-ass person I'd ever seen and I wanted to get to know her better.”

“I'd say we're pretty well acquainted now, wouldn't you?” Izzy said with a wink to Lydia.

Alec let out a groan. “I don't want to hear about that,” he complained.

“You're spoiling all my fun!” Magnus complained, pouting at Alec.

“Yeah, Alec!” Izzy agreed, siding with Magnus against her big brother. Magnus winked at her as she copied his pout.

“You guys, don't torture Alec. You wouldn't want to hear about his sex life, would you Izz?” Lydia asked.

“What sex life?” Izzy joked.

Magnus was about to jump to Alec’s defense when he saw Lindsay coming back to the table. He straightened up, ready to lay it on thick once more.

“Thanks, gorgeous,” Magnus purred, brushing his fingers against hers. And ok, maybe he was laying it on a bit thick. But he was drunk. And he wanted to make Alec jealous… not that he thought he actually could make Alec jealous… but one could wish.

“Magnus, leave the poor waitress alone,” Izzy chastised.

“Oh, I don't mind,” Lindsay replied, grinning at Magnus.

Magnus smiled back, eyeing her up and down. As she walked away, he threw back his martini, taking a long sip from the glass. Lindsay was pretty enough, but she was no Alec.

 

* * *

 

As the night was coming to a close and Magnus was happily drunk and had succeeded in getting Lindsay’s number, the most unexpected thing happened. Alec lost it.

“You can’t be serious,” Alec grumbled angrily at Magnus as Lindsay sauntered away, still happily swinging her hips for Magnus.

Magnus drew his attention away from Lindsay’s ass to look at Alec in confusion. “What?” Magnus asked, certain he had misinterpreted the anger in Alec’s voice. He was pretty drunk at this point, after all. And upon closer inspection at Alec, it appeared his friend was drunk, too. When had that happened? Magnus hadn’t even kept track of how much his friend had had to drink.

“Her? Seriously?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows at Magnus in disbelief.

“Why not her?” Magnus asked in confusion.

“Because she’s… and we… I can’t…” Alec stuttered. Magnus rolled his eyes- yep, Alec was drunk. It was time to call it a night. Magnus started gathering their jackets so they could leave.

“I thought she was pretty cute. Why shouldn’t I go for it?” Magnus asked conversationally, shrugging as he started to pull on his jacket. He paused as he took in the anger and redness in Alec’s face.

“You know what? Fuck this!” Alec suddenly exploded, shoving past Magnus out of the booth. Magnus tried to grab Alec’s arm and stop him from leaving, but Alec shoved him off.

“Alec!” Magnus exclaimed in confusion. Alec never blew up at him. Never pushed him away.

“No, I’ve had enough. I can’t believe you right now!”

Magnus reached out for him again, wanting to calm him down, but Alec pushed him away again.

“What is going on?” Magnus asked quietly, nervous. He had never seen Alec this upset or worked up- especially not at him.

“You! Lindsay! The flirting, and now taking her number!” Alec yelled at him.

Magnus stared at him in shock. What? He was upset that Magnus was flirting with someone else? Magnus had done that for _him_! Alec said he didn’t want to fake-date Magnus tonight, so Magnus was just trying to show him that they could still act like they’re just friends, that they could have space again if Alec wanted it. How could Alec be mad at him for just doing what he asked? Alec didn’t want to be with him, so why shouldn’t Magnus go for someone else? And why did Magnus keep on fucking things up? Why could he do nothing right?

“...What? You're upset about that?!” Magnus asked in confusion. He was too drunk for this. None of this made any sense.

“Yes!” Alec yelled.

“What does it matter if I flirted with her? You said yourself you just wanted to be friends tonight!” Magnus yelled back, getting angry himself. He didn’t understand this. He didn’t understand any of this.

“I know that! But I'm giving up my whole life for you. I can't date anyone else while this is happening. I am doing this for you, in case you've forgotten. And you're not showing any gratitude,” Alec replied.

And there. Now they were getting to the root of the problem. Alec was upset that Magnus had forced him into this fake relationship. Alec despised Magnus for forcing him to live a lie, for forcing him to pretend to date him and making him feel trapped. But Magnus was too drunk and angry now, and he was tired of being yelled at, so he lashed out.

“You never date anyone, anyway!” He exclaimed.

“That’s not the point, Magnus,” Alec argued.

And suddenly, a horrible thought popped into Magnus’ head. Alec had never acted jealous before, so he knew that jealousy wasn’t the real issue here. And if he wasn’t mad that he couldn’t date someone else while he was stuck with Magnus, then what if….

“Is this because I’m bisexual?” Magnus realized, angrily. “Would you act like this if I were flirting with a guy?”

“No, you idiot!” Alec yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. “You know I don't give a fuck that you're bisexual! It has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what is it?!” Magnus pleaded, not understanding anything Alec was yelling about. For once, he had no idea what Alec was saying. He had no idea what Alec was thinking. That was a completely foreign concept to him- he thought he could read Alec so easily. But he honestly had no idea what had brought this on.

“It’s because you’re supposed to be with me!” Alec yelled, then turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving Magnus behind.

Magnus stared after Alec in shock, his mind foggy and clouded by the alcohol and anger and confusion and frustration. He couldn’t process this right now. He didn’t understand. He was angry and hurt and confused. He needed to sleep this off. He couldn’t think about this right now.

Alec was gone. He and Alec were fighting. Alec had lashed out at him. Magnus had somehow managed to mess everything up… again.

“Magnus,” Isabelle said gently behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Come on, Magnus. We’ll take you home.”

And with that, Magnus let Isabelle and Lydia lead him out of the restaurant, the receipt with Lindsay’s number on it forgotten on the table as they left the diner.


	4. Missing scene between Chapter 6 and 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Alec and Magnus fought at the restaurant and Izzy took Magnus home?

Magnus didn’t get much sleep that night. He tossed and turned and waited for Alec to show up and apologize. Then he got angry and he cried and then he got angry again. And then Magnus opened his eyes and the sun was up and he must have eventually drifted off to sleep at some point, although he couldn’t pinpoint when.

Magnus squinted against the sunlight, his head throbbing from all that he had drunk the night before.

“Good, you’re awake,” Isabelle said, causing Magnus to jump. He hadn’t seen her sitting in the armchair next to his bed. “Take some painkillers, have a shower, then you can make me breakfast. We need to talk.”

Magnus looked at Isabelle incredulously, then finally nodded and dragged himself out of bed and into his bathroom.

He hurt all over. His head, his heart, his body… everything hurt. Had last night really happened? Had he and Alec really fought so horribly? Magnus took his time in the shower, dreading to hear whatever it was Isabelle had to say to him. But finally, the water began to run cold, so there wasn’t nothing for it. He’d have to face the music.

Magnus made his way into the kitchen, passing Isabelle sitting at the kitchen table, Chairman Meow in her lap. His cat was a traitor who loved the Lightwoods more than he loved him. He didn’t blame him.

He began cooking in silence, waiting to hear what Isabelle had to say.

Silence. More silence. More and more and more silence until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What are you waiting for?” He finally cracked, whirling around to look at Isabelle in confusion. “Do you want to hear me admit I was wrong? That I messed up? That I hurt my best friend in the entire world? Fine! I fucked up!” Magnus exclaimed. He sagged against the kitchen counter, hating the sad look Isabelle was giving him. “And for the first time in my life, I’m also mad at him. I’m mad at Alexander!”

“I messed up and so did he, but I can’t lose him, Isabelle. He’s my best friend. If I lost him, I don’t know what I’d do,” Magnus sobbed, hanging his head into his hands, pushing against his eyes with the palm of his hands. He wouldn’t cry. Not any more. He’d cried himself out last night.

Isabelle let out a sigh and stood up, making her way across the kitchen. Magnus nervously waited for what would happen next, and let out a sigh of relief when Isabelle simply pulled him into her arms.

“You’re both idiots,” she murmured, then pulled away. “And you’re letting our toast burn.”

“You’re one to talk,” Magnus murmured half-heartedly, thinking of all the horrible meals he'd endured at Izzy's hand, but he turned back to cooking anyway, feeling just a little bit better knowing Isabelle didn’t hate him. But Alec…

“I really messed things up, didn’t I?” Magnus sighed.

“You think?” Isabelle asked, sarcastically, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him. “I thought you were supposed to be ‘with’ Alec. What the hell were you thinking flirting with that waitress?”

“That’s not what I meant… I meant, I never should have started this whole fake relationship. It’s put a strain on both of us.”

“It’s not like you did it on purpose,” Izzy sighed.

“I should have just fessed up right from the start. I should have told everyone I lied. But, instead, I dragged Alec into the middle of it, just like I always do. And now look at us.”

“He was drunk. You both were. Everything got blown out of proportion. Just… talk to him. I know you love him- you just took things too far,” Isabelle reassured. “It’s not like my brother is good at talking about his feelings, either.”

“I was stupid to flirt with that waitress, wasn’t I?” Magnus asked.

Isabelle just looked at him, then shook her head, sighing. “You guys just have a lot you need to work through. You need to make sure Alec knows how much he means to you- that you’re dedicated to him and put him above yourself.”

“Of course I do!” Magnus exclaimed.

“Then show it to him. Prove it. Prove to him that he matters to you.”

“He knows that,” Magnus argued.

“I don’t know that he does,” Isabelle sighed. “You know that, and I know that. Anyone with eyes knows that. But Alec can be a bit slow on the uptake. He’s given up so much for you- he needs to see that you’ll do the same for him.”

Magnus sighed and turned back to preparing their breakfast, weighing Isabelle’s words in his mind. She was right. Of course she was. She always was. He had to make things right.


	5. Chapter 9: Magnus POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going through Magnus' head during the dance scene?

By the time Magnus and Alec made it to the club, Simon and Izzy had already taken the stage, with their latest band members in tow- Magnus couldn’t be bothered to remember their names. He never spent any time with the other band members, so he didn’t see the point.

Magnus couldn’t even remember what the name of the band was these days. He was pretty sure they changed the name every week. In truth, Magnus only went to these events to appease Raphael, who insisted it made Simon happy to see all of his friends there. Plus, he had to show support for Isabelle, since she was practically family.

Upon entering the club, Magnus quickly spotted Raphael standing near the front, right in front of the stage, Ragnor and Catarina in tow. Magnus squeezed Alec’s arm to indicate he was leaving, before separating from his best friend and weaving through the crowd to make an appearance. No matter how much Raphael tried to pretend it didn’t matter, Magnus knew it made his dear friend happy to see him there.

“Have you guys heard that awful noise? I think there’s a poor animal dying in here,” Magnus quipped in greeting, earning a laugh from Catarina and Ragnor, and a slap on the arm from Raphael.

“You’re looking awfully smitten tonight, Raphael,” Magnus commented, teasing his friend.

“Someone got laid before getting here,” Ragnor agreed, looking at the happy smile on Raphael’s face… an expression they were still getting used to seeing on him. It was nice to see Raphael so happy.

“You’re just jealous that my boyfriend is a rock-star and has a following,” Raphael retorted. “While your boyfriend is-”

Magnus cut Raphael off with a unimpressed glance, waving his hand in dismissal. “Hot? Tall? Fit? Great in bed?” Magnus finished with a smirk. Of course, he couldn’t know for sure about that last statement, but Magnus figured it was safe to assume that if he ever got Alec into bed with him, it would be the best sex of his life.

Raphael rolled his eyes and turned away from Magnus to watch the band play.

Ragnor snorted into his drink. “He has a point.”

“Speaking of fit boyfriends, I’m headed back to mine,” Magnus continued, pressing a kiss to Catarina’s cheek and waving to Ragnor and Raphael. “Have fun!”

Raphael didn’t seem to even notice him leave- his eyes were glued to Simon. Magnus would never understand what his dear friend saw in the scrawny, nerdy boy, but there was no denying that they were in love, no matter how private they kept their relationship. Magnus was just happy that someone had broken through Raphael’s tough exterior and wormed his way into his heart.

Magnus quickly searched the club for Alec and found him within seconds- it was easy to spot him due to his height. Alec towered above everyone else in the club. Magnus wove his way through the crowd until he reached Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist as he sneaked up behind him.

Alec looked incredible tonight. He had graciously allowed Magnus to pick out his ensemble- all black, wearing tight jeans and a shirt that actually fit for once, the material clinging perfectly to his body. Magnus needed to get his hands on him.

“Dance with me,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s ear.

Alec surprised Magnus by smiling and turning in his arms. Magnus honestly thought Alec would have put up more of a fight, and he was pleasantly surprised that he was met with no resistance.

“They’re all playing in the same key tonight,” Magnus quipped. “I’m impressed.”

Magnus smiled as that earned a laugh from Alec. God, he loved that laugh.

“How’s Raphael? Still pretending like he hates being here?” Alec asked.

“Of course,” Magnus replied. “But he can’t lie to me. It’s all over his face how much he loves it. He thinks Simon’s the hottest guitarist he’s ever seen. Ragnor actually sided with me for once and helped me tease Raphael about it. The poor sod is completely smitten.”

“You have to admit it’s kind of cute,” Alec replied with a chuckle. Magnus smiled softly back at him.

“Cute, but confusing. I don’t think I’ll ever understand their relationship,” Magnus said, returning to his earlier thoughts about how odd they were together, the dark, brooding man Magnus had befriended early on in life, with the dorky, scrawny, lovable Simon. It was an unexpected pairing, but somehow just made sense…

“Probably not,” Alec agreed with a shrug.

At that moment, the band began playing another song, and the crowd surged toward the stage, pushing Magnus right up against Alec, their bodies flush together. Alec had his arms around the base of his back, barely an inch above the curve of his ass. Magnus held back a shudder at the intimate touch, wishing Alec would pull him even closer. He knew Alec wouldn’t do that, though, so Magnus took matters into his own hands. They were “together” tonight, after all. Now was his chance to be close to Alec, to share some intimacy with him and maybe show him what he was missing.

Magnus wrapped his arms more tightly around Alec, tugging him closer as he took a step toward him, intertwining their legs so their thighs were slotted together. Magnus heard Alec take a shaky breath, and he hid a smile against Alec’s neck. Magnus took that as his cue to begin moving again, and he ground hard against Alec. He heard Alec let out a gasp, his breath coming in pants now. Magnus felt encouraged, knowing Alec was reacting the same way he was, that he was feeling this heat and energy and connection between them.

And suddenly, Alec was burying his face in Magnus’ neck, his lips brushing against his skin. Magnus couldn’t hold back a shiver at that, his body shaking with desire at having the man he was in love with so close, their bodies pressed together, grinding and moving against one another so intimately, so they could feel every curve, line, and bulge of each other’s bodies. And yes, there was a definitely a bulge there against his thigh, and Magnus let out another gasp, knowing Alec was reacting to his touch like that.

Magnus yearned to touch Alec more, to be even closer. He swept his hands down Alec’s back and brushed his fingers under Alec’s shirt, scratching at his back and trying to take in as much in that moment as he could.

Fuck, Alec’s skin felt incredible against his fingers, and he wanted more. Alec looked down at that moment, making eye contact with him, and Magnus knew that his own eyes were just as dark and hooded as Alec’s. He knew then that Alec felt this between them, too.

Alec was leaning closer now, their mouths less than an inch apart, their breaths mixing as they panted in arousal. Alec was taking charge, and it was the sexiest thing Magnus had ever seen.

Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ in an intimate and tender gesture, causing Magnus to let out a soft sigh. They were still moving together, grinding more than dancing at this point, both of them too turned on to think clearly, or worry about what this might mean.

Alec moved even closer then, their lips practically touching. Magnus tilted his head up, eager for this kiss, to finally feel Alec’s lips on his. And just as he felt that gentle press, just a hint of a kiss, Alec was gone.

Magnus’ eyes jerked open, staring at Alec in confusion. Why had he pulled away? What happened? Was something wrong? Had he overstepped? But no, Alec had been the one to initiate that almost-kiss. Magnus was sure he hadn’t misread the signs. Alec had wanted it, too. So why were they just staring at one another now instead of kissing?

“I’m sorry,” Alec said suddenly, pulling away completely from Magnus and shoving his way through the crowd.

“Alec!” Magnus shouted in confusion. Jace was by his side in a second, and both men began chasing after Alec, anxious to figure out what had Alec so upset. Magnus didn’t understand what was happening. They had been having a moment, been so close to giving in to their desires and finally being together… Magnus thought that maybe, just maybe, Alec felt the same way he did. But now…. He didn’t know.

He and Jace followed Alec out of the club and into the parking lot. Jace ran after Alec, Magnus close behind him, and tugged on his arm, trying to get him to stop running.

Alec refused to look at him, staring down at his feet again as he pulled out of Jace’s grasp.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well.”

Magnus felt his heart sink as he realized that Alec was lying to him. Why would he lie? What had just happened? How had he messed everything up so quickly?

He couldn’t just let it go like that. He couldn’t let Alec walk away right now without knowing what was really wrong, what had caused him to run away like that.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Magnus asked, playing along with Alec’s lie. Anything to get him somewhere they could talk this through. He stepped forward to lay a hand on Alec’s arm, but Alec sprung back like his touch had burned him.

Magnus knew his hurt was written all over his face- he always was terrible at hiding his emotions when it came to Alec. He was surprised the other man had never figured out he was in love with him, to be honest. But Alec was always kind of slow at figuring out flirtations, emotions, and love- he was oblivious to most of the guys who hit on him, much to Magnus’ delight.

“No!” Alec exclaimed, then cleared his throat awkwardly. “I mean, no, thank you. That’s ok. I made plans to sleep at Jace’s tonight.”

Another lie. Magnus’ heart sunk even more. He felt confused and sad and broken. He didn’t understand how everything had gone from so amazing to so terrible so quickly.

“Yeah, sorry, Magnus. He’s all mine tonight,” Jace said, shooting Magnus an apologetic look behind Alec’s back. Magnus nodded at him in acknowledgment. Alec and Jace were best friends- he couldn’t fault him for playing along, for being there for Alec when he couldn’t.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Magnus asked. “I thought-”

“I’ll be ok,” Alec said quickly, cutting Magnus off. “It just got a little too hot in there.”

Magnus frowned and looked away, too upset to look at Alec anymore.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” Alec said, softly.

Magnus nodded, still not looking Alec in the face. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t right now. “Ok,” he agreed softly.

And then he was gone. Alec had actually walked away after that moment they had shared inside. Jace glanced over his shoulder, concern etched clearly in his features. Magnus shook his head, indicating that Jace should go with him. Maybe Jace could work out what was bothering Alec so much, could figure out why Alec had run. Jace nodded his head at him, and continued walking away with Alec.

“Hey. You ok?” A voice said quietly behind Magnus.

Magnus jumped and whirled around, unaware anyone else had followed them outside. It was Lydia.

“Not really, love,” Magnus sighed, deciding to be honest with her.

“Want me to take you home?”

“No. You stay. I’m going for a walk… I need to clear my head,” Magnus replied.

Lydia smiled softly at him and squeezed his arm in reassurance.

“I know that you guys are just pretending, but… it’s real for you, isn’t it? I saw you two in there…”

Magnus frowned and bit his lip, a nervous trait he had picked up from Alexander.

“It’ll work out, Magnus. I just know it,” Lydia said after a few moments of silence.

“Thanks,” Magnus said softly, then turned and walked away. Back to his apartment. Alone.


	6. Chapter 10: Magnus POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' POV of Malec's first kiss.

Coffee with Izzy could not get more awkward.

Magnus knew it would be awkward from the moment he invited himself along. He and Alec hadn’t talked. Something was obviously bothering Alec, and Magnus didn’t know what it was. Magnus knew that he had likely done something to upset Alec, but he didn’t know what. And Alec was probably aware by now that Magnus was attracted to him- he’d have to be an idiot to not have figured it out after their dancing and almost-kiss last night.

Magnus didn’t know if Alec was freaked out by Magnus’ feelings for him, or if Alec was upset that Magnus had taken advantage of him, or if Alec was just confused by all the blurred lines, like Magnus was, or if the issue was something completely unrelated to him. After all, he wasn’t vain enough to think that the world actually revolved around him. But he wasn’t blind or stupid, either. Something had happened between them last night, and then Alec had run, and Magnus didn’t have a clue where they stood now. But he wasn’t about to let Alec run away again. So he had followed him to the coffee shop, no matter how awkward a decision that was turning out to be.

And then Simon and Raphael walked into the coffee shop together, and Magnus realized that things actually were about to get a _whole lot_ more awkward. Great.

Magnus held back a sigh, and wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders, playing the part of dutiful and loving boyfriend. Magnus nodded toward Simon and Raphael when Alec looked over at him in confusion.

Izzy obviously noticed their weird behavior, and glanced over her shoulder to see why they had suddenly begun acting like a couple.

“Simon! Raphael! Guys, over here!” Izzy called them over, happily.

Normally, Magnus would love seeing his friends. He was a social butterfly after all. But today, he had to hold back a groan. He knew Alec was just not ready to play the part of boyfriend again, and neither was he, to be honest. This was bad. He had definitely made a mistake by tagging along this morning.

“Hey, guys!” Simon said cheerfully, pulling Raphael over to the booth. They sat down across from him and Alec, squeezing in next to Izzy. “Fancy running into you here!”

“Yes, what a pleasant surprise,” Magnus lied, glancing over nervously at Alec to gauge his reaction. Magnus relaxed a bit when Alec shook his head in reassurance. And then suddenly he could barely concentrate on anything, because Alec was scooting closer to him and they were pressed together and he was having flashbacks to the night before and-

“You guys have fun last night?” Simon asked, interrupting Magnus’ thoughts. “Thanks for coming, by the way.”

Ok, Magnus had to get himself back under control. He couldn’t lose focus like that. He needed to act like everything was normal. Normal… what was normal, again?

“I was impressed! You know, I mentioned to Alec last night that you all seemed to be playing in the same key.. Nice improvement,” Magnus quipped. Yes, teasing Simon. That was normal.

“Thanks?” Simon asked in confusion. Magus held back a laugh. Oh, it was just too easy.

“Stop insulting my boyfriend,” Raphael replied, wrapping an arm around Simon.

“I was complimenting him,” Magnus argued, winking at Raphael for good measure. Oh, how he loved taunting and teasing his friend. It was so easy to get him all riled up, and it was precious seeing him get so defensive over Simon.

“It was underhanded and you know it,” Raphael argued back. “And this coming from the guy who caused an angry mob by playing the charango.”

Magnus bristled at that, but hid it well. “You can’t prove that,” Magnus replied, maintaining a calm and unaffected exterior.

“You don’t hear me insulting your boyfriend!” Raphael scowled.

“That’s because my boyfriend is perfect,” Magnus retorted with a grin.

“Hey!” Simon exclaimed in indignation. Magnus laughed in response, and then… _and then_ …

Magnus couldn’t breathe. He was drowning. He was flying. He was...

He was being kissed by Alexander.

And then it was over, just as quickly as it had begun. Before Magnus even had time to respond or properly react or enjoy the moment… Alexander was pulling away.

Magnus held in a whimper at the loss of contact, forcing himself to not chase the kiss, the amazing feeling of Alec’s lips against his. He took a shaky breath, his eyes closed… and when had he closed his eyes? It must have been an automatic reaction. He resisted the urge to bring his fingers up to his lips, to make sure the tingling he felt was real, that that had really just happened.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Alec looking back at him in… Shock? Fear? Regret? Hope?

Magnus couldn’t tell. But he was sure his own face reflected all of those same emotions back at Alec, with a hint of confusion mixed in, as well.

After quickly licking his lips, savoring the taste of Alec on his mouth, Magnus gave him a soft smile to help reassure him that he was perfectly fine with what had just happened between them.

Except… he wasn’t really. Because that small press of lips on lips had been the best kiss of Magnus’ life, and he didn’t even know if it had been real. Had it been part of their act? Had Alec even meant to do it? It didn’t look like he’d planned it, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. And after last night… Magnus shook his head. He just didn’t know anymore. He had never been so confused.

Magnus reached out and laid his hand comfortingly on Alec’s thigh- trying to reassure his best friend who looked as distressed as Magnus felt. That kiss had been… he wanted _more_. He _needed_ more. He’d had a taste now, and he wanted it to happen again and again and again for as long as they both shall live.

Alec placed his hand on top of Magnus’ and squeezed it, making Magnus’ heart thump loudly in his chest.

“I thought you guys would never get comfortable enough to kiss in front of us, mi amigo,” Raphael teased, with no idea to the internal turmoil Magnus was currently dealing with.

“...what?” Magnus asked, still in a bit of a daze.

“Oh, don’t be shy!” Simon said. “I know it’s weird starting a new relationship, but you guys can totally be yourselves around us.”

Alec turned bright red, and began stuttering adorably.

Magnus rolled his eyes and jumped to the rescue. “What Alexander is trying to say is thank you for allowing us to comfortably show affection in front of you. Alec hates public displays of affection,” Magnus explain. That last statement was the truth, at least. “So it’s encouraging to know you won’t make fun of us about it.”

Alec stared at Magnus, stunned silent and shaking his head in disbelief. Magnus rolled his eyes in response and leaned in for another kiss, since apparently that was something they could do now. Alec had made the first move, and Magnus fully intended to take advantage of that and get a proper taste of Alec while he still had the chance.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it, dear?” Magnus asked, winking at Alec. Alec dumbly shook his head. Magnus was pleased to see that his kiss had had that effect on him.

“Uh... no? And don’t call me dear,” Alec responded. Magnus shook his head fondly. That was such an Alec response, and it made his heart burst with love.

“I was starting to think Alec was celibate. It would definitely explain a lot about his… personality,” Raphael teased, effectively ruining any moment Alec and Magnus might have been having.

Magnus rolled up his napkin and lobbed it straight at Raphael’s head, smirking when it bounced off his forehead. “Shut it, Raphael,” Magnus warned.

“You started it,” Raphael grumbled.

“Guys, leave each other alone,” Izzy said, breaking up their argument.

Magnus glanced over at Alec, who seemed to be lost in thought. He was never as much of a talker as Magnus was, but he was still being unusually quiet. Magnus watched as Alec silently swirled his coffee around in the mug. Magnus was sure Alec was just as deep in thought as he was, but what he was concerned about was what Alec was thinking about.

What had that kiss been all about? Was it real? Was it part of the act? Was it to prove a point to Raphael and Simon? Was it meant to just be friendly? Magnus’ mind was whirling and he had no idea what to think. The only thing he knew at this point was that had been the best kiss of his entire life, and he could easily spend the rest of his life sharing kisses just like that with Alexander Lightwood.

Finally, breakfast was over, and Alec and Magnus departed their friends and began the short walk home together. Magnus still didn’t have a clue what was going on in Alec’s head, and he had even less of a clue about how they should move forward from here. After last night… dancing together, and Alec running away, and then Alec kissing him, and then Magnus kissing him… there was too much confusion and far too many blurred lines and Magnus had obviously gotten in over his head with this whole thing.

“That was a good act back there,” Magnus finally said, breaking the silence and hinting to Alec that he wanted answers; whether Alec agreed with his statement and confirmed that it had all been fake, or if he disagreed, claiming that it hadn’t been an act… that it had been real.

“Oh. Um. Yeah. Thanks,” Alec mumbled quietly.

Magnus held back a sigh. There was his confirmation. He had pressured Alec into this fake relationship, and it was causing tension and awkwardness between them… it was blurring lines and creating rifts in their friendship. This fake relationship had obviously been a terrible idea. There was only one thing left to do.

“I think…” Alec began, but Magnus cut him off. He needed to say this before he wimped out and carried on pretending with Alec. Because, left to his own devices, he could easily continue to play house with Alec forever.

“We’ll probably only need to continue the act for a couple more weeks. There’s another event next weekend for work, but we can break up shortly after that,” Magnus said, giving Alec an easy out.

And Alec accepted it, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah. Yeah, ok. That sounds great.”

“Yeah. Great,” Magnus replied glumly.

And that was that. Magnus was setting Alec free. He was ending this constant agony and giving up the fight. Alec deserved better than him, and he deserved better than some pretend relationship. Magnus would give Alec the world if he wanted, and if that world didn’t include Magnus, then he would back off.

They walked back to their apartments in silence, awkwardness settling in once more.


	7. Chapter 13: Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going through Magnus' head the morning after he and Alec hooked up? And what happened when Magnus' friends came over to help him wallow after his break-up?

Magnus was jostled awake the next morning by a warm body moving next to him on the bed. He blearily blinked his eyes open, trying to figure out where he was and who was in the bed with him.

The first thing Magnus saw when he opened his eyes was Alec looking down at him.

And oh. Right. He and Alec…

Magnus smiled, enjoying the sight of his lover in the morning sun, his hair adorably ruffled and a crease on his cheek from his pillow. Alec was gorgeous, as always. And he was finally all his.

“Morning,” Magnus said softly, leaning over for a short, loving kiss. A kiss good morning. A kiss I love you. A kiss that promised many more kisses to come.

“Hey, uh…. Morning,” Alec mumbled as he abruptly pulled away from the kiss.

Magnus instantly became more alert at that. Alec sounded… off. Something was wrong. Then again, they’d drunk a lot the night before… Alec was probably just feeling hungover.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, sitting up and running his hand down Alec’s naked back. “Is it your head? You have a headache? I’m not surprised with how much we drank last night,” Magnus teased.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah- I’m pretty hungover,” Alec said, then bit his lip nervously- one of his many tells that he was uncomfortable. “I um… I forgot. I have to go,” Alec said, looking down at his lap.

Magnus looked at him in confusion. And ok- that wasn’t typical behavior of a hangover. Alec was definitely acting weird. Did he regret what they’d done? Had Magnus overstepped?

“Go?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah. I have a place… that I have to be,” Alec said as he got out of bed and began gathering his clothes off the floor, hurrying to pull them back on. “Help yourself to my shower, though. If you want. Or I guess you can just go back to your place to shower, considering it’s right next door. Or… Um… yeah,” Alec stuttered, tugging his clothes on.

Magnus sat up in bed, watching Alec in confusion as he clumsily moved around the room, getting dressed in a hurry.

“Alec?” Magnus asked in confusion. “What-“

“It’s fine, Magnus,” Alec said, cutting him off firmly. “I just have to go… to that thing. That I forgot about.”

And yeah- Alec was definitely lying. He kept biting at his lip and wouldn’t look him in the eyes and his voice was off. Why was Alec lying to him? Why was Alec trying to get away from him? Where had Magnus gone wrong? Why wouldn’t Alec just talk to him? Magnus was too hungover to process this. He hadn’t even had his coffee yet.

Why did Alec keep pushing him away?

“You’re a shit liar,” Magnus said angrily. He thought last night had meant something, and now Alec was lying to him. Was hiding something. Was running away from them.

“I know,” Alec said, not evening denying it. “I have to go.”

Alec tugged his shirt on and grabbed his keys, making his way out of the bedroom and toward the front door.

Magnus scrambled to get out of bed, not even bothering to tug on his own clothes in his haste to rush after Alec, to stop him from leaving.

“Alec,” Magnus whispered, one final plea as he stood in Alec’s living room, watching Alec run from his own house in his desperation to get away. Magnus must have seriously fucked up if Alec was this desperate to get away from him.

Alec paused in the doorway, still not looking back.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, then shut the door behind him, leaving Magnus naked and alone, wondering when things between them had gotten so messed up and complicated, or if he would ever be able to pick up the pieces of his heart that Alec had left shattered on the ground.

 

* * *

 

“Magnus?”

“Magnus, we’re here!”

“Magnus, we know you’re home. We brought ice cream! And wine!”

Magnus let out a groan as he heard his friends call out to him from the other side of his front door. He’d been laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, since Alec left him the day before. He’d slept for a while, although fitfully, and got up to eat some toast and go the bathroom and feed his cat… but apart from that, he hadn’t felt up to doing much.

Alec hadn’t responded to any of his texts. Alec hadn’t come home yet. Alec wasn’t answering his phone. Alec didn’t want to talk to him. Alec was ignoring him.

Which could only mean one thing. Magnus had overstepped. He’d pushed their relationship too far and now there was no going back. He’d let his love for Alec blind him, and he’d given in to temptation and lust, resulting in a drunken hook-up with Alec, his best friend… or maybe ex-best friend now… who regretted it. He’d messed everything up and ruined the greatest friendship of his entire life.

And now his friends were at his apartment to help him wallow. He knew they meant well, but he just wanted to lay in bed and be miserable and alone. But his friends were stubborn- if he didn’t let them in, they would continue to ring the doorbell, knock obnoxiously, and yell until his neighbors got annoyed and called the landlord. There was only one thing to do... Magnus sighed, but rolled out of bed to go greet Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina.

“Whoa… you look like shit,” Raphael said as Magnus swung his front door open, earning an elbow to the ribs from Catarina.

“Shut up- the love of his life just broke up with him,” Catarina hissed.

Ragnor hurriedly ran past Magnus, into the kitchen, searching the drawers frantically for a wine opener. Magnus appreciated Ragnor’s priorities.

Catarina ushered Magnus over to the couch, where she and Raphael sat on either side of him. Chairman Meow jumped onto the couch, too, curling up in Magnus’ lap to offer him comfort. Ragnor rushed back from the kitchen with a now-open bottle of wine and the largest wine glass Magnus owned.

“How are you feeling?” Catarina asked gently, as Magnus took a giant gulp of wine. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her. She frowned sheepishly. “Right. Dumb question. Sorry.”

“I don’t understand what happened,” Raphael said. “You guys seemed so happy. I thought you two would be solid.”

“He’s right. I’m sure you’ll be back together in no time. No need to fret,” Ragnor added on.

“How did you guys even find out?” Magnus asked. He should have expected that the fight between him and Alec wouldn’t stay private- their group of friends always seemed to know everything going on. They’d found out the lie that he and Alec were dating. Why shouldn’t they also find out that the gig was up?

“Izzy texted. She said Alec said it was over,” Raphael explained.

And that was that. The confirmation Magnus had been waiting for. Things between him and Alec were well and truly done. Alec had ended the ruse- which Magnus didn’t blame him for. But he’d also made their break-up public, knowing that word would get back to Magnus. Izzy knew that the relationship had been fake from the start- there was no reason for her to tell everyone they’d broken up unless Alec asked her to. This was his way of telling Magnus that they were done. Magnus had gone too far and there was no going back.

“I don’t believe it, though,” Raphael continued. “I know you guys will work through this.”

Magnus sighed, then took another drink of wine. “No- it’s over. Like, really really over.”

“Por que?” Raphael asked.

“Because I’m an idiot.”

“Magnus,” Catarina chastised, gently. “You’re not an idiot.”

“Yes, I am. I screwed up royally and now Alec won’t talk to me and I can’t even make things right.”

“He loves you, Magnus. Just give him time,” Ragnor tried to reassure.

Magnus hung his head in frustration- his friends didn’t understand. They couldn’t understand. Because they didn’t have the whole story. 

“Ok, nope. I can’t pretend anymore. I’m done,” Magnus suddenly exclaimed. Enough was enough. The lie had gone on long enough- it was this stupid lie that got Magnus in this mess in the first place, and it had possibly cost him his best friend in the entire world and the love of his life and he was just done. He was done pretending.

“Magnus, what-” Catarina began, staring at Magnus in concern.

“I lied!” Magnus shouted, cutting her off.

“Lied? What- you and Alec didn’t really break up?” Raphael asked in confusion.

“Alec and I did not break up,” Magnus confirmed. “Because we were never together.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Catarina asked.

“You two were definitely together,” Ragnor confirmed.

“Is this some kind of weird coping mechanism?” Catarina added on, while Raphael just stared on in confusion.

“No! The whole thing was a lie. We were never together. We only pretended to be!” Magnus elaborated, frantically trying to get his friends to understand. “I made the whole thing up because I’m a selfish idiot. And then I messed everything up and lost my best friend in the process.”

Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina stared at him in shock, silently processing everything Magnus had just revealed.

“So you and Alec…” Catarina began, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I… he…. And then we….” Magnus stuttered, not knowing how to explain.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Raphael suggested.

And so Magnus did. He told them about Craig and how he got caught in a lie and how everyone was so happy for them and he didn’t know how to get out of the lie, or if he even wanted to, and how he then proceeded to drag Alec into his mess, just like he always did, and then he and Alec had crossed a line they could never go back from and Alec had regretted it and run.

“And I just… I know I shouldn’t have lied. But I’ve wanted him for so long. And finally, I had a reason for him to be mine. So I selfishly dragged him into my drama… again. And now he hates me. I slept with him and he regrets it and I… I lost my best friend,” Magnus sobbed.

“But are you sure he regrets it?” Raphael asked. “He looked like he was into it at the bar.”

“We were drunk,” Magnus sighed. “Of course sex seems like a good idea when you’re drunk. But he made it clear how he really felt when he couldn’t leave fast enough the next morning. And he’s not replying to my texts. He hasn’t even come home since it happened.”

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Ragnor muttered under his breath.

“Ragnor’s right. It doesn’t make sense. That boy loves you,” Catarina agreed.

“If he loves me, then why did he run away?” Magnus asked.

“Only he can tell you that,” Raphael said.

“Oh, well that’s great, considering he won’t talk to me!”

“He loves you- he’ll come back,” Catarina insisted again.

“I really hope you’re right,” Magnus sighed.

“I’m always right,” Catarina said smugly.

“Come on, let’s get drunk,” Ragnor suggested, refilling Magnus’ wine glass.

 

* * *

 

After drinking for a few hours and complaining about men, Magnus needed the bathroom- he’d gone through almost two bottles of wine, after all.

He shoved Catarina’s feet out of his lap and stumbled out of the living room, making his way down the hall and toward the bathroom.

He paused when he heard Ragnor’s voice coming out of his bedroom. Ragnor had excused himself a minute ago, saying he needed to make a call. Magnus had ignored him, too involved with his glass of wine to care what Ragnor got up to. But he froze when he heard Alec’s name come out of Ragnor’s mouth.

“Alec, hey. It’s Ragnor. I guess I should start by saying that I know the truth- about you and Magnus. That you were faking. Except you weren’t, were you? Magnus is hurting, Alec. Come home and make things right.”

Ragnor stepped back out of the bedroom and froze as he saw Magnus standing in the hall, staring right at him.

“You heard that?” Ragnor asked. Magnus nodded his head at him.

“You’re a good friend,” Magnus said softly. “I know I don’t say that enough.”

“It’s ok. I know how great I am. Way cooler than you,” Ragnor said, smirking at Magnus.

Magnus rolled his eyes, but pulled Ragnor into a hug.

“Do you think he’ll come back?” Magnus asked quietly, hiding his face in Ragnor’s neck.

“I know he will,” Ragnor reassured.


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: Magnus and Alec get married ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The marriage license process usually takes 24 hours in real life, but for the purposes of this story, we’re gonna say they can get it instantly yayyyyyy fiction!)

“You do realize we’ll have to do this again with our friends and family?” Magnus commented as he and Alec waited their turn at city hall on Worth Street- just a few minutes walk from Magnus and Alec’s apartment. Magnus took a deep breath, thinking of the wrath he would get from Isabelle when she found out what they’d done without her.

“I know,” Alec grinned, looking entirely too pleased with himself as he filled out the necessary paperwork the city clerk had handed them upon their arrival. “But I want to have this moment with you. Just you. _AlecandMagnus_.”

After Alec had proposed to Magnus that morning, they had rushed to get dressed and run out the door after quickly looking up the directions to city hall. Alec had argued that he’d waited long enough. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Magnus. And how was Magnus supposed to argue with that logic when he wanted the exact same thing?

They had only made one quick stop on their way to city hall at a jewelry store to buy a matching set of gold rings. Magnus had forced Alec into a button down shirt, too, before leaving the apartment. He refused to get married to Alec while his boyfriend… fiance… whatever, was wearing tattered jeans and a faded t-shirt.

“And the bride and groom from the ceremony before us,” Magnus commented, rolling his eyes. They had to have someone as a witness, after all. So they had pleaded with the couple getting married before them to stick around after their ceremony, and luckily they had happily agreed.

Alec nodded his head. “Them too.”

“Sometimes I hate how adorable you are,” Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes fondly. Alec smiled in response.

“Plus, I think we’ve waited long enough. I don’t feel like waiting anymore,” Alec added on.

“Can Max be our flower boy? At our second wedding, I mean. Can I ask him to be our flower boy?” Magnus asked suddenly in excitement.

“Are you serious?” Alec asked in response, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend… fiance… soon to be husband. “Actually, yes- please ask Max to be our flower boy. I’d love to see you get your ass whooped by my scrawny kid brother.”

Magnus ignored Alec, continuing with his plans for their “official” wedding- the one all of their friends and family would insist on them having. “Isabelle will be the maid of honor, and Jace will be the best man. Catarina and Clary can be bridesmaids… or would they be grooms-maids? And Raphael and Ragnor can be the groomsmen. Oh! And Chairman Meow would look so cute in a little bow-tie as the ring-bearer.”

“Magnus, Alec?” the city clerk called, peeking his head out of his office, scanning the lobby for them.

Magnus jumped out of his seat, grabbing Alec’s hand and pulling him up with him. Alec chuckled fondly at Magnus’ excitement.

“That’s us! Magnus and Alec soon-to-be Lightwood-Bane!” Magnus exclaimed excitedly. Alec leaned over and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, and then they were being ushered into the city clerk’s office.

This was really happening. They were really eloping.

Alec handed over the completed marriage license certificate with their signatures on it, as well as both of their ID’s. The city clerk reviewed the form to make sure all the i’s were dotted and t’s were crossed, then checked their ID’s, before looking up at them with a smile.

“Alright, you two. I think we’re ready.”

The newly married couple was standing in the back of the room, serving as their witnesses- but apart from them, it was just Alec and Magnus, standing together with hands intertwined as the city clerk began the ceremony.

“We are here today in a ceremony of love between Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood, as they begin their journey together in marriage, and to recognize and witness them as they become partners in all things for the rest of their lives.”

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hands in his own- both of them wearing matching smiles. Yes, this was definitely the craziest thing they’d ever done, and he couldn’t be more excited about it.

“Couples come to see me not because they want a big ceremony, or lots of fanfare, but because their love is so overwhelming, that they _must_ be married as soon as possible, because the rest of their lives together can’t begin soon enough,” the clerk said, winking at Magnus and Alec, who laughed together in response. “So, without further ado, let’s begin the vows.”

“Magnus Bane, do you take Alexander Lightwood to be your husband? Do you commit yourself to his happiness? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust him, to be there for him, in sickness and in health, and to be true and loyal to him so long as you both shall live?”

Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec, blinking back tears as he nodded his head. “I do,” he replied, his voice shaking with emotion. Alec smiled back at him, the smile lighting up his entire face. He was so beautiful… Magnus was more in love with him in this moment than he’d ever been before, and he knew that he would continue to love him more and more with each passing day.

“And do you, Alexander Lightwood, take Magnus Bane to be your husband? Do you commit yourself to his happiness? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust him, to be there for him, in sickness and in health, and to be true and loyal to him so long as you both shall live?”

Alec barely let the clerk finish, nearly cutting him off as he vowed “I do.” Magnus beamed at Alec, who smiled lovingly back at him.

“Did either of you want to add your own personal vows?” The clerk asked.

Magnus’ eyes widened- he hadn’t prepared anything. This was so spontaneous, he didn’t have anything prepared. And so he was surprised to see Alec nod his head.

“Yes, actually,” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ hand. “Magnus… you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You listen to me, you make me laugh, you look out for me, you know me better than anyone, and you’ve always been there for me. Before I met you, I was terrified of the day I would fall in love, because I knew that when I fell in love, it wouldn’t be with a girl, but with a man. And that was the worst possible thing I could imagine. But then you showed me that there was nothing to be afraid of. That there was nothing wrong with being different. And while it was still terrifying falling in love- it wasn’t for the same reasons anymore. It was because I couldn’t imagine ever not having you in my life- and that scared me so much. But I am a better version of myself with you. And you make me so happy. I love you, Magnus Bane, and I will never let a single day pass again without telling you just how much you mean to me.”

Magnus let go of Alec’s hands only to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Alec had never been much of a talker, and he’d never been great at expressing himself, but those vows… Alec never ceased to amaze him.

“I love you,” Magnus said, his voice shaking. “I don’t have anything beautiful like that to say.”

“It’s ok,” Alec whispered, squeezing Magnus’ hands in reassurance.

“I just love you so much. You were worth the wait. Alec… you’re my best friend, too. You showed me that I deserve happiness, that I’m worth something, and that I don’t have to go through life alone. You look out for me, too, and I don’t know what I did to deserve your love. But I promise to return that love for the rest of our lives. I will always be there for you, no matter what.”

“Now to exchange the rings, the symbol of your life together,” the clerk said. “Magnus, please repeat after me. Alexander, this ring I give as a sign of my love and devotion.”

“Alexander, this ring I give as a sign of my love and devotion,” Magnus repeated, sliding the ring onto Alec’s finger, his own fingers shaking.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Magnus repeated, pressing a kiss to the ring on Alec’s finger.

“And now Alexander, repeat after me. Magnus, this ring I give as a sign of my love and devotion.”

“Magnus, this ring I give as a sign of my love and devotion,” Alec repeated, sliding the matching ring onto Magnus’ finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Alec repeated, his voice strong and sure.

Magnus jiggled his leg impatiently as he waited for the next words- the final words of the ceremony. The few words that would signal the end of this stage in his life, and the start of forever with Alexander. Alec appeared to be holding his breath across from him, their hands squeezing together as they intertwined their fingers once more, the cold metal of their wedding bands now pressing against each other’s skin; a solid and permanent reminder of the huge promise they’d just made.

And then…

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

Magnus threw himself into Alec’s arms, who wrapped him tightly against him as they shared their first kiss as husbands. The first of a lifetime more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! Thank you SO much for reading Strange Love, as well as all of these extras. Honestly, the response to this story was more than I ever imagined, and you all have been so kind. Find me on tumblr and say hey! I'm at rafaellightwood-bane. 
> 
> Thanks again!!! <3


End file.
